


Aftercare

by Stargazer673



Series: Dominick Carisi verse [13]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Food, Mentions of Sex, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	Aftercare

Sonny softly kissed your lips. “Engagement sex,” Sonny said, “is highly recommended.” He smiled down at you and ran a finger down your nose then across your lips.

“That’s what you said for first time sex, car sex, move in together sex, quickie at your parent’s sex, grocery store sex…I could go on,” you touted. 

“Just think. Soon we’ll have married sex, honeymoon sex, new house sex…” He nuzzled your neck, his mustache tickling along the way. “Let’s take a shower.”

“Oh a repeat performance,” you said with a giggle.

The shower turned into much more than just a shower of course. Sonny washed your hair and your body and you returned the favor. When you got out he wrapped you in his big, soft terry cloth robe. He then combed through your hair and dried it. It was so relaxing. Sonny was always attentive, he loved taking care of you in all aspects of life.

“I could really use a snack,” you told Sonny after the two of you were dressed.

“Me too. What do ya want? I can run down to the bodega,” Sonny offered.

“Beef jerky and a cherry Slushie.”

Sonny nodded in approval. “Good choice. Protein and sugar.” He winked as he grabbed his wallet. “I’ll be back in a jiffy.” He kissed your temple.

While he was gone you qued a movie up, grabbed a blanket from the closet and plopped down on the couch to wait. A few minutes later he came through the door with a bag full of goodies.

“Cherry slushie and beef jerky for the lady. And I picked these up for you as well.” He grinned a put your favorite candy bar in front of you along with a bouquet of wildflowers.

“Aww, Sonny. You are precious. Thank you.” You stood and gave him a kiss.

“It’s nothing really. Just wanted you to know I’m thinking of ya.”

“It’s the little things that are the big things,” you responded with a smile. “Hope you don’t mind watching Rocky.”

“One of my favorite movies.” He sat on the couch and pulled you down beside him.

You snuggled into his side, then spread the blanket over the two of you. With snacks in hand, you hit play. “Thank for taking care of me.” You tilted your head back to look at him.

“Anything for my girl.”


End file.
